


Thunderstorms, Tornados and Blue Butterflies

by eldercunningbro



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I mean theres a teeny bit of expensive headphones but im not tagging it, Its not enough to warrant a tag, M/M, This is so bad but meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercunningbro/pseuds/eldercunningbro
Summary: A deep silence fell between the two boys, the only sounds being the thunder and the strong winds. Jeremy took in his dark, bleak surroundings and noticed that the tornado was almost upon them, he was running out of time.He heard Michael take a deep breath and the boys looked each other in the eyes."Jer....I have an idea...you're not going to like it but it's the only way."Instead of telling Jeremy his plan, he took his hand and passed him a photograph. Jeremy took one look and recognised instantly. It was a picture of a blue butterfly perched on a bucket in the bathroom at Middlesbrough.





	Thunderstorms, Tornados and Blue Butterflies

Jeremy couldn't think, he couldn't feel, everything was blurry and the sounds were all messed up in his mind and sounded like static. He felt light like air and all his limbs were numb.

He tried to remember what was happening but he couldn't. He felt like he couldn't think as his head kept pounding, the pain feeling like it would rip him apart.

He opened his eyes slightly and took in his surroundings. He had somehow made it to the coastline. It was raining and the wind was howling, but the thing that really stood out was the tornado making it's way towards him.

It all felt well too familiar to Jeremy however. He had seen this storm too many times for his liking, wherever it be through freaky visions or alternate realities where Jeremy had messed up his time traveling powers somehow. How many times had he messed up? He had lost count of the amount of times he had said the wrong thing, did the wrong thing, watch Michael get killed over and over again.

Michael.

The boy turned quickly around and sighed in relief as he saw his best friend by his side. Michael looked scared out of his mind. Despite normally never shutting up he was quiet for once, staring at the incoming tornado with his mouth agape. He was trembling and Jeremy couldn't tell wherever it was from the chill of the wind or from fear.

That was the least of his worries though, he was just glad to see his best friend alive. Not shot and bleeding in a junk yard but here, next to Jeremy, where he belonged. Jeremy preferred scared Michael to dead and lifeless Michael.

Jeremy crashed onto Michael and hugged him tight. The taller boy was knocked out of his daze and looked down at Jeremy in surprise. His face relaxed and he hugged back.

"You're alive, you're alive, oh my god you're alive. I did so much to bring you back and you're actually here." Jeremy rambled in Michael's shoulder.

Michael stroked his hair and looked at him softly, "I'm here buddy...It's good to see you back after your time trip. I was wondering when the real you would show up again."

The paler boy pushed away from the hug and looked up at his friend. "What happened whilst I was out?"

"I did what you said, I got us both hidden so Mr Squip wouldn't be able to find us," Michael ruffled his hair whilst looking away slightly, "My Step....Father found his dark room and the asshole got arrested. You were right! I thought it was Rich who had killed..." Michael stopped and took a shaky breath, "Anyways, everything was fine but then the storm came, just like you predicted! You told me the lighthouse was the safest place to be so I took you here."

Jeremy looked back at the incoming tornado, his eyes wide.

"...T-the storm..."

The taller boy nodded, "Yeah, I mean dude how crazy is it that you predicted this!"

"I d-didn't just predict the storm Michael, I caused it. It's all my fault."

Michael stared blankly at his friend, "You caused this? How?"

"The time travel! I went back too far and caused too many alternate realities! I changed too much trying to save you and it ended up with this mess! E-everyone's going to die because of me, because I messed everything up." The boy broke down into sobs and held onto Michael for dear life. 

"This is no time to play the blame game, okay Jer? This isn't your fault, you had no idea this would happen dude! Now let's make our way up to the lighthouse so we are safe."

Jeremy held onto Michael's arm weakly as they began their descent up the hill to the lighthouse. The strong winds made it difficult to walk but Michael kept going on, holding onto Jeremy so he wouldn't fall. When they made it to the top Jeremy let go of Michael and walked a few steps himself before feeling a familiar sense of light headiness take over him and fell down.

"M-Michael..."

His friend turned around at the call of his name and rushed to Jeremy, holding him tight.

"Jeremy! Are you okay? What's happening?! I've got your back buddy okay?"

Michael's voice was the last thing Jeremy heard before he was enveloped in darkness and static. 

\-----------------------------  
All he could see was white. It was bright and piercing but it surrounded him. There was no where else to look, no where else to go.

His hands and legs were numb and his head was groggy. The whiteness was beginning to change shape into a familiar room, a room Jeremy never wanted to see again.

He was back in the dark room, tied up in a chair, no escape. He wanted to throw up and his heart was pounding. No, he couldn't be back, he escaped, how was he back here? Michael told him Mr Squip was arrested, how was he back in his grasp. Didn't he change the timeline so this wouldn't happen? Had he broken time and reality by going back too much? 

Suddenly Mr Squip walked out from behind a curtain that Jeremy swore wasn't there a second ago. He gave Jeremy a smirk whilst brandishing a needle full of a strange electric blue liquid. 

"Did you really think you could escape me Heere? Now we can play in my dark room forever, wouldn't you enjoy that? Just us, no one will ever find you."

The older man made his way towards Jeremy but before he got close, he disappeared and instead was replaced with Michael. He looked normal apart from the huge bullet hole in his chest. Jeremy's heart sank. He saved Michael didn't he? Did Mr Squip shoot him again?As he bled, he looked at Jeremy with complete anger.

"You did this to me. You killed me Jeremy. Is that the real reason you used your powers? To watch me die over and over? You're sick you know?"

Jeremy wanted to to tell him that wasn't true. He tried to yell, say that he would never do that but no sound came out. He wanted to tell Michael that he was trying to save him but he couldn't control his body. Nothing was working so he had to carry on watching his best friend in pain.

Another Michael appeared next to this one except he had no wounds and looked sad instead of angry. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. This was strange, Michael hardly ever cried. The only times Jeremy had seen Michael cry were when his dad died or when they found Jake's body in the junkyard.

"Why did you leave me? You abandoned me Jer...For five years...How could you? I thought we were friends?"

The two Michael's disappeared whilst glaring at Jeremy only to be replaced with another one, only this one was sat on the couch in front of him whilst cuddling with Rich. This Michael had a strange love-struck look on his face. Jeremy felt sick. He had never seen that expression on his best friend's face before. The closest he had seen to that look was when Michael talked about Jake to him.

"Rich...I can't believe we didn't hook up before...you're a real man, unlike Jeremy."

Rich smirked and looked Jeremy right in the eye.

"Yeah, well you deserved someone better than that loser. Now come here babe."

Michael and Rich leaned into each other and began making out. Jeremy felt like screaming but no sound came out of his mouth. He wanted to move, he wanted to speak, he wanted to do something but he couldn't.

Similar scenes continued to play in front of Jeremy. Michael insulting Jeremy, Michael hating Jeremy, Michael finding someone better, Michael dying. It was torture and Jeremy felt like crying and screaming, anything to make it stop.

Soon he found himself surrounded by different Michael's all talking at once. Though they started all saying different things it quickly turned into a chant. 

"Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy."

No.

"Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy."

Stop.

"Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy."

And then it all stopped and a bright light was shone in his face. It blinded him and he found himself having to close his eyes. When he opened them again he was no longer in the dark room and he was no longer tied up. He looked around and all he could see was white surrounding him. Right in front of him sat Jake, looking exactly the same as he did on his missing posters.

Jake smiled at him but his eyes were dull and showed no expression.

"Michael will never love you, you know?"

Jeremy sputtered and choked but before he could reply Jake continued to speak.

"You abandoned him for five years, remember? He had no one, he was so lonely, until he met me."

A single tear rolled down Jeremy's cheek as Jake's smile turned more sinister.

"He loved me, he didn't need you. I mean who needs a friend who abandons you when you can have me."

A laugh erupted from Jake as Jeremy tried to curl up in himself.

"I mean how sad is it, you're jealous of me? Jeremy Heere is jealous of a dead person! Everytime Mikey talked about me, gushed about me, missed me, you wished he was talking about you instead."

Jeremy tried to shake his head and ignore the person in front of him, "N-no that's not true..."

Jake moved towards Jeremy and put an arm around him, his eerie smile never leaving his face. "I don't blame you for being jealous, I mean everyone loved me, I was smart, popular, funny, everything you're not.  Even Mikey prefers me to you, I mean we were in love, you could never replace me. How much do you wanna bet that when you kissed Michael he was thinking of me?"

Jeremy pushed Jake away and stood up in a mix of fear and anger. He screamed out and pulled on his hair, "That's not true! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

Pain shot in Jeremy's head and he winced as Jake whispered in his ear, "Michael doesn't love you, he loves me."

The last thing Jeremy saw was Jake's smiling face before another pang of pain hit Jeremy's head. He screeched in pain before falling down. His head was dizzy and he was quickly surrounded by darkness.

\-------------------  
Jeremy felt a strong grip on his shoulders, shaking him. He still felt dizzy and everything around him looked like a blur of colours. He couldn't hear anything except the hissing of the wind and the crashing of the waves.

The mush of colours began to take shape and Jeremy could see it was Michael shaking him. His eyes were full of fear and he looked pale.

"Jeremy? Jeremy! Are you awake? What happened? You just passed out! I had no idea what to do, I was scared you were gone forever or that you would die and I..."

Jeremy held up one finger to his friend's lips. Even though he was glad to hear his best friend's voice, his head was still killing him as it felt like someone was drilling into his brain.

"I...I think I just passed out. I'm okay...I think. My head just fucking hurts man."

Michael nodded and took a tissue out of his pocket. "Your nose is bleeding too dude." He proceeded to wipe Jeremy's face free of the blood.

Jeremy flinched but then sat up. All the stuff that just happened, it must have been a dream. He let out a sigh of relief but then took a look back at the tornado and froze.

His voice began to choke out, "T-this is my storm...I changed fate and destiny so much it altered the course of everything. By trying to help everyone, I just created a path of death and destruction." 

Michael gripped Jeremy's shoulder and shook his head, "Fuck that. You were given a power, you didn't ask for that! You just...you....you saved me. This all had to happen! All of it....except what happened to Jake. Without your power we would have never have found him!"

Jeremy was about to argue back but Michael didn't allow him, "Okay so maybe you're not the time master or a superhero or anything like that! But you're Jeremiah Heere and I think you are amazing!"

A deep silence fell between the two boys, the only sounds being the thunder and the strong winds. Jeremy took in his dark, bleak surroundings and noticed that the tornado was almost upon them, he was running out of time.

He heard Michael take a deep breath and the boys looked each other in the eyes. 

"Jer....I have an idea...you're not going to like it but it's the only way."

Instead of telling Jeremy his plan, he took his hand and passed him a photograph. Jeremy took one look and recognised instantly. It was a picture of a blue butterfly perched on a bucket in the bathroom at Middlesbrough.

He remembered taking the photograph. Rich burst into the bathroom afterwards and started talking to himself as Jeremy kept himself hidden. Michael came in and started blackmailing Rich about drugs. Everything after that was a blur. Rich took out a gun and before he knew it, a gunshot rang out through the bathroom and Michael laid limp on the floor. Jeremy remembers screaming, and then suddenly everything rewound, he had reversed time.

That was the day it all began. The day he got his powers, the day he was reunited with his best friend, the day they started the search for Jake.

"I....I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago." He whispered softly.

"You can use it right? You can use photos to travel back in time?" Jeremy nodded and Michael continued to speak, "You could use it to change everything right back to when you took that shot. All it would take is....for me to...to..."

Michael buried his face in his hands and whimpered softly as realisation hit Jeremy.

"No way...Fuck that! I am not letting you die Michael! You are my number one priority right now! You...you are all that matters to me."

The taller boy's whimpering stopped and he gave Jeremy a sad smile, "I know...You have proven that over and over again, even though I don't deserve it."

His voice grew weaker, "I'm so selfish...Look what I put my mum through...she doesn't deserve this...she doesn't deserve to die in this storm Jer! There are so many more people in this town who deserve to live more than me."

"Stop it! Don't say that! I won't trade you..I can't..." 

Michael's expression softened, "You're not trading me...Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny. I mean, just look at how many times I've died or almost died around you...Look at what's happened ever since you first saved me! The snow, the beached whales, the two moons! This all happened because you saved me! I know I've been selfish Jer...but please for once I think we should accept my fate...our fate."

Jeremy let out a wrecked sob, "Michael..."

Before he could continue Michael interupted him with a smile, "Jer, you finally came back to me this week and you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me laugh and smile like I haven't done in years! Wherever I end up after this, no matter which reality, all those moments between us will have been real and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision."

Jeremy began pacing backwards and forward, tears falling down his cheeks, "Michael...I can't make this choice..."

He was stopped by Michael who put his hands on his shoulders and gave him a sympathetic look, "No...Jer...you're the only one who can."

He couldn't breathe, his lungs felt like they were filled with water. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't let Michael go, he just couldn't, but if he didn't the town would get destroyed. It was just too hard! Why did this have to happen to him, why couldn't he just have been normal, why did Michael have to die, why did this storm have to happen?

Jeremy took a deep look at Michael and a sob came out of his throat. The thought of never seeing him again, the thought of never hearing his laugh, never seeing his smile, it hurt. He couldn't let Michael go, he wasn't strong enough. After five years of no contact, after the countless times watching him die, he wasn't going to lose him again.

It was so obvious now, he never really had a choice to begin with. He could never lose Michael again and if it meant the end of the world then so be it. He couldn't lose his best friend, he couldn't sacrifice the man he loved.

"J-Jer," Michael's voice was cracking slightly, "It's time."

Jeremy took a step forward and held the photograph in front of him. He took a deep breath and ripped the photo and let it be carried away by the wind, "Not anymore..."

A gasp of protest came from Michael but before he could say anything, Jeremy turned around quickly and crashed his lips onto Michael's.

Michael stood there in shook but then kissed him back, slowly wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. Both of their lips were cracked and rough from the cold and their lips tasted like sea salt but it was perfect, it was everything they ever wanted.

Jeremy pulled away and rubbed tears away from his eyes, "I c-couldn't...I couldn't lose you again...I've tried so hard to save you and I am not losing you now after everything!"

The other boy was still in shock and his fingers lingered over his lips like he couldn't believe that Jeremy just kissed him, "I...Jer....I'll always be with you...Forever."

Jeremy began to cry again and jumped onto Michael, holding him tightly, "I love you...I love you...I am not losing you...I can't, I love you..."

As he sobbed, Michael stroked his back and hummed softly, "I love you too."

After he had stopped crying, both boys looked out at the sea. They shivered as they watched the oncoming tornado. As it got closer and closer they laced their hands together. Even though the air was cold, their hands stayed warm. A silence fell between them as they saw the storm destroy their childhood town. Everything they knew, everything they loved was gone. But it was okay, they had each other and that was all that Jeremy needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished life is strange recently and for some reason that gave me inspiration to write this fic, so i apologise for this pile of shit.
> 
> I love boyf riends so much so im glad i finally decided to write a fic for it since it is my fav thing rn.
> 
> In case it wasn't too obvious in this fic:  
> Jeremy= Max  
> Michael= Chloe  
> Rich= Nathan  
> Jake= Rachel  
> Squib= Mr Jefferson
> 
> Thanks for reading anyways i hope u enjoyed since this took me way tooooo long then id like to admit


End file.
